


El origen del ímpetu

by Menelwen (Menelwen9)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Edoras, Gen, Rohan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelwen9/pseuds/Menelwen
Summary: ¿Cómo es que surge en Éowyn un espíritu guerrero? Este OneShot intenta dilucidarlo.En La Marca una muy joven Dama Blanca de Rohan, va creciendo y dándose cuenta que dentro de ella hay un anhelo y capacidad por sostener y dominar una espada. Incluso más allá de lo que puede significar para sus cercanos y para el rol de género que se supone debería cumplir.
Kudos: 1





	El origen del ímpetu

Había una lluvia torrencial, en medio de la oscuridad y la quietud de su lecho, una joven Éowyn no lograba conciliar el sueño. Los días se le iban tornando grises, comenzaba a advertir un vacío que no hacía más que crecer. Si bien ella había llegado junto a su hermano a Edoras y había encontrado allí protección y cariño, algo la hacía pensar que una parte de sí esperaba por algo, no sabía qué. Meditaba que a diferencia de su hermano, que llegó esa misma tarde de su primera guardia como jinete, y que había encontrado un sentido en su intensa preparación militar, ella no tenía un norte.

A tan corta edad tuvo que probar la amargura de la muerte de sus padres, y pasó por un proceso difícil que recordaba como una nebulosa. Sin embargo, todos la definían como una muchachita bella y alegre, aunque había varias instancias en las que Éowyn reía con sinceridad, había otras como esa noche, donde la visitaba una angustia insoportable.

Un rayo hizo relucir, con intensidad, el metal de una espada sin funda que no tenía filo, era la misma con la que Éomer había comenzado a practicar hacía un par de años, y que ya no ocupaba. La joven había ordenado algunos objetos en el día y dejó en su cuarto algunos sin clasificar. Su brillo la hizo colocarse de pie, y por primera vez sostuvo con conciencia el arma de punta roma. Estaba oscuro, pero aun así cerró los ojos. Colocó su palma izquierda sobre el metal, estaba frío, pero la hizo experimentar un escalofrío que le entregó energía. Varios segundos pasaron mientras Éowyn experimentaba, lo que creyó, era parecido a una revelación.

Desde ahí en adelante se había convertido en una espectadora del entrenamiento de su primo Théodred con su hermano.

―¿Por qué siempre estás acá mirándonos? No me digas que quieres aprender a usar una espada ―comentó Éomer riendo, mientras Théodred aprovechaba el momento para atacarlo.

―No te mofes, mira que tú nunca deberías bajar la guardia ―comunicó el hijo del rey, mientras tenía a Éomer agarrado del cuello con la espada apuntando a su yugular.

Éowyn sonrió en vista de la escena y agregó:

―¿Acaso tendría algo de malo si así fuera?

―No imagino tu frágil figura sosteniendo una espada sin tener que doblarse para sostener el peso ―respondió Éomer, mientras intentaba contraatacar a su rival.

―Haleth pudo hacerlo durante años. Si ella pudo, entonces yo también puedo.

―No te compares con una extranjera de los días antiguos, que por lo demás, debe haber sido diferente a ti.

―¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ―dijo Éowyn con enojo. Estaba cansada que su hermano la subestimara para algunas cosas, como si fuese un delicado ser incapaz de poder defenderse.

Éomer iba a responderle algo, pero Théodred le quitó la espada y tiró ambas al suelo.

―Ya basta, no discutan, son hermanos y deben respetarse. Éomer debes recordar que la cualidad principal de cualquier guerrero es su voluntad, y cualquier persona que la tenga es digna de portar una espada como arma ―El hombre recogió su espada del suelo y se la ofreció a su prima. Éomer miraba con inmensa extrañeza, como si algo no lograra cuadrarle, porque Éowyn no se dobló cuando movió la espada rasgando el aire.

―Al parecer, alguien ha estado practicando ―declaró Théodred riendo. Él no tenía hermanos, sin embargo, creía que sus primos eran lo más parecido a tener unos. Solía por tanto consentir algunos de sus deseos.

Así es como Théodred, algunas veces, le daba algunas lecciones rápidas, sobre todo más de defensa que de ataque, pero se negaba a realizarlo desde un caballo, pues creía era peligroso para ella sabiendo que no tenía un entrenamiento completo. A pesar de que Éowyn quisiera haberse dedicado a entrenar en serio, sabía que era mucho pedir, en esa sociedad y quizá en todas las demás, por lo menos de humanos, era una tarea donde las mujeres no tenían cabida. No obstante, todos los días intentaba practicar algo más allá de lo esporádico que le enseñaba Théodred. En las noches, en la soledad de su habitación, practicaba concentrándose en el equilibrio y la posición de sus pies, pues sabía que eran la base para resistir o atacar. Era su preciado momento, Éowyn se olvidaba por un rato de sus problemas, de su posición y de su nombre. Cuando experimentaba el frío del metal, sólo percibía dentro suyo algo que la hacía sentir viva.

Al principio, tenía un par yagas o ampollas en sus manos, pero era algo que sabía podría soportar. De vez en cuando se vendaba la palma o se aplicaba ungüentos con algo de ardor.

Si bien su hermano no se negó por completo a que practicara con la espada, de cierto modo, le incomodaba. Pues creía que podría haber encontrado apasionante algún otro asunto considerado más femenino. Pero debido a que cada vez debía ausentarse más de su lado, tenía la contradictoria sensación de sentirse más seguro respecto a su seguridad sabiendo que ella, por lo menos, conocía lo básico de cómo manejar esa arma. Mas nunca se lo confesó, porque no quería que la joven mujer se ilusionara con asuntos que para él no tenían un futuro. En ese entonces Rohan, y en particular Edoras, era aún una tierra pacifica, la sombra no había aparecido allí.

Aunque inevitablemente los años pasaron, y con ellos Éowyn comenzó a pensar que a su alrededor se iban construyendo muros que la arrinconaban, su mayor miedo era que se transformaran en una jaula de la cual no pudiese salir, mas sabía que tenía que resistir. Su tío, el rey, parecía apagarse cada día, la presencia de un ser como Grima sólo la agobiaba y confundía más. Pero Éowyn pudo resistir a todo eso, Éowyn tenía el ímpetu forjado a base de su voluntad, el que se materializaba en el gélido metal de una espada. La que un día empuñó, haciendo lo que ningún hombre había sido capaz de hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya parecido un digno relato de Éowyn, elegí este momento de su vida porque creo nunca he leído algo al respecto, por lo menos en español. Es un personaje maravilloso e icónico de nuestro querido profesor.


End file.
